The technology of the present disclosure relates to an electric wire member and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In general, an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system has a plurality of processing units for performing an image forming process on a paper. The processing unit, for example, includes a photosensitive drum unit on which a toner image is formed, a developing unit, or an intermediate transfer unit. The developing unit supplies toner to a photosensitive drum to form a toner image on the photosensitive drum. The intermediate transfer unit has an intermediate transfer belt onto which a color toner image is transferred in a case in which an image forming apparatus is a tandem type image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, the image forming apparatus has a high voltage board for supplying a high voltage to these processing units. The processing unit and the high voltage board are connected to each other by an electric wire member made of a metal wire.